MURDER EP.7
" Thirteen Mortals have arrived here to play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are...for this, ladies and gentlemen is a game… of Murder. " It zooms across to the other side of the Manor as it shows clips from the previous episode. " And Last time on MURDER... " ---- looks with Paper as they see something coming towards them. It's Bloxx, screaming while his entire body is covered in flames. Bloxx: OH MY GO-----AHHHHHHHHHH! continues to run about, heading towards the manor. Charles is bringing drinks when Bloxx runs past him, and jumps straight down into the pool, where he sinks down. As everyone runs over, they see the body at the bottom of the pool. Bloxx is now dead. Charles: And then there were seven left. As you know, Bloxx is no longer with us. Paper: After we rid of Bloxx, then we will eliminate the next greatest threat. Toon's time in this manor is over. Jon notices something. On his leg, there's something there. He takes a medical pair of tweezers and pulls an object out. Its revealed to be a bullet. Jon looks at it for a bit, then sticks it back in and puts down the tweezers. No one notices him seeing a thing. It cuts to Nick inside the Planetarium. Nick sees a light on a chest. Nick opens it up to see a slingshot in the chest. There's also a glow in the light picture detailing the Killer (labeled) on a hill, and a tent tabled " Target " with an arrow pointing downwards. It then also shows a part of Bloxx's Leg, as well as a drawing of the benzene and Bloxx's clothes. Charles: ' Sol slowly opens his card and sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. Toon also gets a In Danger Card. ---- cuts to the morning. Jon is fixing up his room, Paper is reading a novel, and Nick is watching TV. Suddenly, organ music bursts across the house. Ermac looks around, opening his door, confused as it plays. iCrqhkKZ_EI ---- 'Ermac: 'What the hell? heads down the stairwell, and when he nearly reaches the bottom... he slowly walks, confused, worried, and scared. 'Ermac: What.... What's going on here, dude? Dude? Toon?? shows Toon, lifeless as the music stops. Toon just sits there, not breathing, moving an inch, or doing anything at all. As Ermac questions what's going on, he suddenly realizes the truth. Yes, Toon is now dead. Ermac: Whoa. Jon, Nick, Dark and Sol arrive at the scene, also noticing Toon. Jon: Toon? Sol: 'What's going man, why are you just t- 'Ermac: '''They're not answering. ---- Paper:' ........... Thank You Killer. Now I'm closer to winning a million dollars. ---- is trying to wake Toon up, flinch, move even a bit but nothing works. Charles in the meanwhile sneaks up behind them. However, Ermac sees him and alerts the others about him. 'Charles:' My dear guests... the killer is getting edgier... shows everyone watching as the maids appear. Jon, Nick, and Sol are all trying to warm themselves. ---- 'Sol:' Did someone break the heater? Its freezing in here. ---- Charles begins to dance with one of the maids as another sits next to Toon and starts playing a classical piece of music. 'Nick:' ... What the hell? 'Jon:' What the... what? cw_cSMOFaZw ---- 'Nick:' Out of the blue, Charles begins to dance with one of the maids. That's by far one of the creepiest things Charles has done, and he's done creepy things. In fact, I saw him looking at some of the Aphrodite statues once. And by looking I mean like... THAT kind of looking. ---- a while, Charles stops. 'Charles: Ah I do love a good dance. In fact, back in England I was a bit of a lady killer... looks at Charles, a bit freaked out. 'Charles: '''Melina, do you remember the night in the Aphrodite Room... the maid Charles danced with nods. 'Charles: There is a reason why she is known as the goddess of love... Paper: I think I'm going to vomit. nods, and the two maids slowly walk away. Charles: Now, the Killer would like to know which place you'd like to go. There are only two stations today. The Last Known Whereabouts, which would happen to be Toon's room and the surrounding areas... and the Morgue, where you can examine the ... lifeless corpse. Now. Which of you would like to go to the Last Known Whereabouts? raises his hand, as does Jon and Nick. Sol: How fitting. You don't want to be with me. Charles: 'Well then, please... upstairs, go to the right. Jon, and Nick head upstairs, not happy with the situation. 'Charles: That means Paper, Dark, and Sol... follow me to the Morgue. ---- Ermac: 'Now that Toon, our great leader of the team is dead, Sol and I have to give it all to remain. ---- 'Dark: Now that Toon is dead, I doubt that Sol and Ermac will be able to survive much longer. They just happen to be lucky this episode. ---- Paper: Now that there's four of us, and two of them, I think our chances are a whole lot better then before. Only think we have to deal with is making sure they don't find everything at the stations, and that they don't solve the riddle, and one of them will die. ---- cuts to everyone arriving at the Morgue. body is on the table as Paper, Dark, and Sol look at it. Paper and Dark look around the head while Sol looks at the chest. Turning it around, looking at the ears, the forehead and mouth, they are unable to find anything. Paper then notices a strange object inside Toon's nose. He pulls it out with tweezers, and looks at it, inspecting. Paper: 'Huh. ---- 'Paper: I'm looking at Toon, and I notice a strange cloth-like fiber inside his noise. I suspect that the Killer must have given him something, something deadly to finish him off. ---- cuts to Sol lifting around right arm, and seeing a giant cut on his arm. Sol: Holy moly! and Paper notice the giant wound as well. Dark: 'So the killer cut him? 'Sol: Yeah... but why? ---- Sol: All I know is that there's these wounds, and I don't know if they're a red herring or not. ---- camera zooms across the grounds of Wikia Manor, before showing the sunlight reaching part of the Grand Room. It cuts to Ermac, Jon, and Nick arriving at the Last Known Whereabouts, which would be the Zeus Room and surrounding areas. The area is covered in CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS tape. Nick: Alright, lets go. they walk to the Zeus Room, they notice something on the rug. ---- Nick: The first thing I notice are male-like foosteps on the rug going in and out of his room. I also notice what looks like tire tracks leading to his room. ---- Jon tries to open the door, he fails. He then notices something on the floor, going into Toon's room. He pulls it out to see a sign on the metal piece he just pulled. Jon: Woah. Okay. " Instructions For Usage - To Open the door from the outside, slide device under, then up, bend left and pull. " grabs it, and begins to attempt to manuever it. Nick: How do you know how to do this? Ermac: Its like breaki- dang it. Its like breaking into a car. Nick: How exactly would you kno- Ermac: 'TV shows. ... You do have TV where you're from, right? 'annoyed: Yes, I do. the door clicks, and they are able to open it. As they walk in, they continue to see the wheel-marks and the footprints. As everyone looks around, they are unable to find anything else of worth. Ermac: There's got to be more.... ---- Ermac: The Killer is not giving us everything we need, but at least I know have an idea of how this all began. ---- Ermac: You know, those are pretty big footmarks.. Jon: No kidding. Ermac: Almost... Paper sized. and Nick look at the footsteps, reevulating everything as it cuts to the confessional. ---- ' Nick:' He's the killer. Paper is the killer. ---- Ermac: Best thing I can do for Toon is to make Nick and Jon reconsider Paper, and make them suspcious of him. Commerical shows Paper's team outside, and what remains of Toon's team inside Wikia Manor. It cuts to Paper's Team, as they begin to dicuss the clues. Nick: There was a metal device that we needed to use to unlock the room. Paper: Really... okay. Jon: Now on the floor, there are these CRAZY footprints and wheelmarks on the floor, going in and out of Toon's room. Paper: How big were the footsteps? Jon: Eh, about... Sol's size. ---- Jon: I'm withholding my suspection about the size because I need Paper in order to survive. ---- Paper: The second he takes a pause, I know he's lying to me. Thus this confrims my suspection that Jon is the Killer. ---- cuts to Sol and Ermac taking together. Ermac: So what did you find in the Morgue? Sol: Well, there's a huge slash at one of Toon's arms. Ermac: 'Really? 'Sol: 'Yeah. 'Ermac: 'Anything else? Anything at all? Like a gun wound or.... strange colored skin? 'Sol: No, I mean... man I would tell you if there was a gun wound, its not like I have a choice. And even if there was, I'd know, I've used a gun before. Ermac: Well I've also used a gun before, I think everyone has so it doesn't really help us. But not the point. Nothing else you can find? Sol: Not at all. Ermac: Hmm okay. ---- cuts to Charles, reappearing. The same music is played from before, as he and the same maid dance. Sol and Ermac look at the dance, disturbed as he continues to do so. cw_cSMOFaZw ---- Ermac: Once again, Charles begins to dance, and that's when I can't take it. ---- walks over, grabs the two and pushes them. They land into the pool, where the piano music stops and the laughter begins. As everyone begins to laugh, Charles and Melina, the maid Charles was dancing with get out of the pool. Charles: Well that was refreshing. Now, I shall go take a quick change of clothes, and then I will lead you to the next part ... of your coldblooded murder mystery case today. ---- then shows Charles slowly walking down the stairs leading to the basement level with the rest of the six guests. No one is smiling, and not everyone is happy about going down. ---- Dark: Charles wants us to go to the Movie Theater, but quite frankly, I'm a bit concerned. What if we get trapped in it? Like we did a few days ago? ---- rwWhz-rP0P4 (Suspense Music - Please play). ---- begins to grin as everyone arrives. However, a few guests gasp in pure horror as they see something. Paper: Oh my god... what is... that... Sol: Holy crap. Charles: Gentlemen, welcome to the Wikia Manor Movie Theater. As of now, there is only standing room so please, stand behind yourselves. .... Jon: Is that... .... .... Nick: Oh my god, it is... .... .... .... Ermac: Its us. cuts to wax figure versions of everyone. A Wax Figure of Sol. A Wax Figure of Nick. A Wax Figure of Dark. A Wax Figure of Paper. A Wax Figure of Ermac. And a Wax Figure of Jon. All the numerous wax figures are sitting down in the six chairs inside the Movie Theater. As they look at " Themselves " they walk around, standing behind "themselves". Paper: This is uber-creepy. wax figures's necks are upwards, there are scars and bruises on the neck and skin of the figures, and their hands are all messed up. ---- Dark: This is just creepy. The hands are messed up, the necks seem like they just had been snapped... oh god... ---- grinning: What a handsome audience. Especially those... sitting. looks around, at all six figures messed up. Charles: Your movie... and perhaps your last chance to impress the killer... begins... NOW! [Charles walks away as the movie on the big screen begins to play. ---- Ermac: Solving the riddle is extremely important because if one of us doesn't, then Team Toon is offically dead. ---- Movie begins to play. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcLxsOJK9bs%7C Its the original Frankenstein, from 1910. As it shows a scene, it suddenly cuts to a black and white message.] Sol: Doppelgangers? Dark: It means a look-alike. Sol: Ohh... okay. then shows another scene from Frankenstein before cutting back to another message. Everyone begins to read outloud the lines. Paper: Take notes of double snowman... Ermac: ... they will be key. Nick: Just a lift of the lid... Jon: .... and you will see. begins to run upstairs as they think about the riddle. ---- Dark: What the heck is a double snowman? I've never seen anything in this manor related to a double snowman. ---- shows Dark, Paper, and Jon all looking around the Morgue area as everyone else heads upstairs towards the Kitchen. ---- Nick: My inital thought is the Kitchen, because double snowman... that makes me think of something cold. I remember that eariler today it was cold in the Manor, so I'm looking into that. Its got to mean something. ---- is running around the Kitchen, opening the freezer and the Fridge, looking for any sign of a double snowman. Dark appears from the stairwell, and enters the kitchen as well. Nick: Is there any coolers in the house? Dark: I think one in the bar. Nick: Dammit why didn't I think about that? and Nick run towards the stairwell heading downstairs as Sol and Ermac look around the dining room and the Grand Room areas. Sol begins to look around the piano. ---- Sol: I'm thinking, and then I realize... double snowman. Snowman are like big circles. As I picture two snowman in my mind, I realize it likes kinda like 88. 88 is double snowman. A bottom and a top. That's when I also realize... wait a minute. Toon was found at the piano. The piano has 88 keys. Take notes of double snowman... notes as in musical notes, and they will be key. 88 keys. ---- lifts up the piano lid to see the keys, and finds a parcel wrapped up, with a tag connected to it. Sol: Just a lift of the lid... and I will see. Now I can just find... ERMAC! sees Ermac and runs towards him as they look at the message on the tag. No doctor performs this painful task, Operate on myself, you ask? Slice up your stitches, right to the bone, Find what's inside, it's your clue to hone. Ermac: Find what's inside... clue to hone... open it. opens up the parcel to find a Scalpel. Ermac and Sol look at each other before Sol heads downstairs and Ermac runs to the piano, and grabs his own parcel before going downstairs. It cuts to Paper's Team at the bar, heading back upstairs and passing Sol. Dark: Wait, where are you go- lying: Looking at the Morgue. continues to go upstairs as Sol goes into the morgue, and after a bit, heads towards the Movie Theather. As Ermac comes downstairs, Dark asks him the same thing. Dark:' '''Wait, where are you go-' ' 'lying:' There's gotta be a cooler in the Bar.... the Bar. heads downstairs as Paper's Team continues to look around on the main floor. Ermac and Sol arrive in the Movie Theater, looking at their Doppelgangers. They then charge, and begin to rip apart their wax selves. Using the scalpel, Sol slices apart the neck of his wax self, as Ermac goes for the hands. As they begin to cut their doppelgangers, it cuts to upstairs. Paper is running around, and then he sees the piano. 'Paper:' Dang it. A piano has 88 keys.... 88... opens the lid up and finds the parcel. He starts running towards Nick, Jon, and Dark with the rest of the parcels, and once he gives them, they begin to read. 'Nick:' No doctor performs this painful task, Operate on myself, you ask? Slice up your stitches, right to the bone, Find what's inside, it's your clue to hone. Wait a minute, the morgue! 'Dark:' Come on! begin to run towards there as Ermac and Sol continue to slice up their doppelgangers. ---- ' Ermac:' We need to hurry and find this clue, because any minute now, Paper, Dark, Jon, and Nick are going to come through the door and do the same thing we're doing. ---- the four do arrive and see what Ermac and Sol are doing. As the chaos begins in the Movie Theater, Sol, Ermac, and Paper slam their dopplegangers to the ground and flip them around, ripping them apart. 'Ermac:' COME ON! COME ON! ---- 'Paper:' Everyone is just GOING AT IT. We're ripping ourselves apart, taking off heads, cutting into chests and necks. Its morbid. ---- Ermac begins to cut into the arms. ---- ' Ermac:' I realize that Toon had cuts on his arms, as Sol told me. So I'm decided that's where the clue must be. ---- cuts into it, and finds the clue inside. He pulls it and walks away with his scalpel in one hand and the clue in another. As he walks away, he begins to read it. If these walls could talk, they'd implicate me. A cold-blooded killer... no one can see. The place where I dwell is closed off to all. Move things to the side. Find my hidden wall. You may need your scalpel when you run about. Cut across. Cut down. Cut my heart out. turns to the closet room, which would be the Morgue. 'Ermac:' Its gotta be somewhere nearby... ---- ' Ermac: I'm thinking, and I just decide to move things over. ---- moves over a cabinet with wheels, and finds orange wallpaper. Ermac slashes it, cutting it apart as the airhorn sounds. Everyone looks around, and realize Ermac is the one missing. ---- '''Sol: I realize that Ermac is the only person missing, so that makes me very happy. Now both of us are going to survive, and Paper's team is gonna have one less member. Its a work in progress. ---- cuts to the camera heading downwards to the floor's level when it cuts back to Ermac slashing the orange wallpaper, cutting it apart. He walks into the room, as looks around, shocked. Ermac: Whoa. ---- ' Ermac:' I cut the wallpaper, and I enter... a second morgue. However, its more of a torture chamber then anything else. ---- looks around, and notices the two tables. However, only one has a giant spill of blood on the drain. ---- Ermac: '''There's blood... ---- looks around, and sees a giant cart. ---- Ermac: There's a giant black cart that's kinda like the child of a bucket and a dolly. There's three wheels on it, which I'm 100% Sure made those marks leading to Toon's room. ---- [Ermac focuses on the table, and sees a pair of black shoes. ---- Ermac:' I see black sneakers... Men's Size 13... ---- then sees a rag and a bottle of Chloroform. ---- 'Ermac:' A rag and Chloroform... everything's coming together. ---- then checks the shoes and they are stuffed. ---- 'Ermac:' Stuffed shoes... as of now, I'm still thinking its Paper. ---- cuts to everyone in the Movie Theater. Ermac returns from the Torture Chamber. 'Sol:' Hey. 'Paper:' Oh great... Charles sneaks up behind them, scaring a few of the guests. 'Charles:' My Dear guests, in a few moments it will be time to explain Whodunnit. This case may be the difference between life... and death. looks at each other concerned as it cuts to different locations of Wikia Manor, as the day goes on. It cuts to Paper's team, talking. They're at the Morgue. 'Paper: So they're not gonna tell us, are they? 'Nick: '''No, Sol is pretty mad at me still, I doubt it. We need to use what we got for now. 'Jon: Okay... so we know about the wheelmarks... meaning that the killer had to have something... Paper: He cut the wrists.... Sol arrives in the room. Sol: I'm... I'm sorry but... Paper: You. Out. Now. Sol: You. Shut up. Thanks. Dark, can I talk to you for a minute? walks over to Sol and they head towards the bar. Sol grabs some Moet & Chandon champagne and pours it into two small cups, before giving one to Dark and keeping the other. Sol: Okay, so while you're talking with the devil, we, Ermac and I were talking. Now, you were on our side, before you suddenly left. Why is that? Dark: I don't know... I guess I just felt like switching sides. Sol: But you WERE on our side, you were a Toonie. Dark: Wait, a Toonie? Sol: A nickname for the team. Anyways, but then you joined them, you joined the Dark Side as Ermac says. Now, I know its almost time to explain our theories... but I have all the answers. Now, if you want the answers that's fine, but you need to draw the line. Its them or us. You want to live? Ditch them. Bloxx proposed to ice DF. It worked. Now we can the same thing. By letting you join us, that means 1/2 the people are safe, and 1/2 are not. One of those three are going to be killed, leaving only two. Meaning, your arrival can completely change everything. Now go over and make your choice. ---- Dark: Sol proposes for me to come over, gives me this big speech and now... I'm wondering. Maybe I should join them.... ---- returns to the Morgue, and looks at his allies, or... former-allies. Dark: Paper, I have one thing to tell you. Fuq off. Nick: Dang... walks away as he high-fives Sol. He follows Sol to the dinning room, where Ermac gives him a giant note. Ermac: This is all the infomation you're gonna need. Dark: Thanks. montage of everyone putting on their suits begins as they narrate. ---- Sol: '''We've changed the game, and now we can finally make sure Team Papahs loses. Sorry, but its a little thing I call.... Karma. ---- Jon: Dark just screwed all of us, and I can't believe my eyes. Yesterday we were the kings of the world, now we're the peasants. Its amazing how the tables can turn. ---- Paper:' Dark is just ... plain evil. If I survive, I will make sure that whoever I still have and I kick their ashes. ---- Montage of the guests one by one being lead down the steps by the maids to the library begins. It ends with Ermac thanking them, and entering the library. The camera cuts to the library. ---- 'Ermac:' Of all people, why Toon? cuts to Jon 'Jon:' I still don't get how you killed Toon, but thanks anyways. cuts to Nick 'Nick:' You broke into Toon's room... cuts to Paper 'Paper: Knocked out Toon somehow... cuts to Dark 'Dark: '''with the Cholorform, and used the three-wheeled cart to carry him to the Torture Chamber... cuts to Sol 'Sol: 'There, you used the scapel to cut his wrists, draining him of every... last... drop. cuts to Jon 'Jon: It was Paper, in Toon's Room with a giant knife. cuts to Nick Nick: 'It was Sol, in Toon's Room... with a Scapel. cuts to Paper 'Paper: It was Dark, in Toon's Room... with a Scapel. cuts to Ermac Ermac: It was Paper, in the torture chamber ... with a Scapel. cuts to Dark Dark: ' It was Nick, in the torture chamber ... with a Scapel. cuts to Sol 'Sol: It was Nick, in the torture chamber ... with a Scapel. ---- camera cuts to outside Wikia Manor, zooming away. It cuts to everyone entering the dining room, finding chicken on a plate with a side of Cholocate Cake, and coffee. Jon: 'Yes, cake. sits down, and begins to eat and drink. Jon takes a thing of sugar and puts it into his coffee. 'Sol: So... shall we explain? Paper: Yes, you shall. Ermac: 'Well there wa- Charles arrives, grimly. 'Charles: 'Hello, dear guests. The Killer has informed me that one of you have been nominated for Best Picture! Congratulations... Ermac. You will live to see another day. 'Ermac: Thank god. ---- Ermac: I'd like to thank the academy for letting me win this award. I'd also like to thank Dark espically, for taking Paper's team out the running. ---- Charles: '''Now here's the message I am to deliever. The rest of you shall listen to how my acceptence speech on how the other nominates... got snubbed. cuts to a man dressed in all black, whereing a black mask pushing the three-wheeled cart down the hall in the flashback. 'voiceover: '''The Murder of Toon was a favorite for.... the category of Best Murder. cuts to the Killer using the door-opening device to open Toon's door. 'voiceover: 'I slipped his nomination under the door by using a door-opening gizmo. Sadly, as much as I would have loved to finish Paper.... cuts back to the dinning room, with Paper concerned. 'Charles: Or Jon... looks horrified again. Charles: Maybe even Nick would have a good choice. After all... the three of them are the reasons that Bloxx and Toon... are dead. cuts back to the flashback with the Killer pouring Cholorform onto a wash-cloth. voiceover: 'Once inside, I covered Toon's mouth with Cholorform.... shows Toon waking up as the Killer covers his mouth with it. Toon attempts to break free, but is put out by the Killer. The Killer then lifts Toon, puts him on the cart, and begins to turn away. 'voiceover: I then took Toon and left... leaving wheel marks and size-13 footsteps. But then again.... if shoes are stuffed with tissues... any size can be possible. cuts back to the dinning room, as Paper's team looks in shock. Then it cuts back to the flashback, with the Killer arriving in the Morgue. voiceover: In my directioral debut, I had box-office smash, cleverly going down two floors in my mysterious ways to the Morgue, where I took him to my other Morgue. Just another hidden lair. However, some of you might think... its a torture chamber by the looks of it. Killer lays Toon's body on the Torture Chamber table with a Scapel in his hand. voiceover: 'Scapel in hand, I cut the actor's wrists, draining him of his precious blood. After that, when the deed was done, I redressed him in one of Charles's finest butler suits, thank you Charles for always leaving your door unlocked. Charles says this, the Killer puts the suit on Toon and then places him at the piano, and then walks over to the thermostat, turning the tempature in the room down a few degrees. 'voiceover: Finally, Toon was camera-ready for his staring role... as my victim. I even lowered the tempature, because it gave me the chills. Oh and the Organ music? A simple app on my phone... hacking into the airhorn system and playing it loudly. Sadly, if you looked at all the phones now... you'd fine no trace. Deleted, and gone. Forever. returns to the dinning room. Charles: And the winner is.... the Killer. Jon: Harsh. Charles then begins to pass out letters to everyone. ] Charles: As for the rest of you, you will either get ALIVE letters or IN DANGER. There will be at least TWO IN DANGERS, but there can always be more…. gets the letters and Charles starts. Charles: Dark opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Ermac. opens up his letter, and pulls out an ALIVE card. Charles: Paper. opens up his letter, and pulls out an IN DANGER card. Charles: 'Sol slowly opens his card and sighs. He pulls out an ALIVE card. 'Charles: Jon opens up his letter, and pulls out an IN DANGER card. Jon: 'Yup. then throws his card to the other side of the table as Charles gets a phone call. He takes out his cell phone, confused. 'Charles: Who could be calling me now? takes out his phone, and looks at the ID. Charles: Its... the Killer. Commerical ' cuts to Charles's cell phone going off. 'Charles: Who could be calling me now? takes out his phone, and looks at the ID. Charles: Its... the Killer. Sol: What? Charles: I'm going to put it on speaker... answers and puts the phone on speaker, putting it on the table. Then, a few words are said. Killer, on Speaker: Hey Guys, its Sol, the Killer. I got a message for you- Sol: What? I didn't say tha- phone then changes voices. It's no longer Sol's voice, but Paper's. Killer, on Speaker: -from me, the Killer. Yup, its Paper and I want you to know one thing. then changes to Jon's voice. Killer, on Speaker: We're gonna have a good time at the spa, because its me, Jon, the Killer. then cuts to Ermac's voice Killer, on Speaker: It's the Wookie Man himself, I'm the Killer. Be there at 9AM... cuts to Dark's voice Dark: 'Or I, Dark, the Killer will make sure you never... cuts to Nick's voice. 'Killer, on Speaker: do anything again, says I, Nick, the Killer. Have fun. the hangup sound blares from the phone as Charles ends the call. Charles: Interesting. Nick: Did you guys say that? Sol: No, we didn't. Dark: I've never heard me say that I'm the killer, because I'm not... Ermac: He could have just recorded our words, and edited them. Its not impossible. then gets a text. Charles: I've just been informed to send you all to your rooms immediatly, or risk termination... Wikia Manor is on lockdown for the night, and in the morning you are all to come back, at 9AM where you will know where you are going to get your treatment. GO! gets up and hurries to their room. It cuts to the next day, at 9AM. Everyone slowly comes into the dinning room, where they find eggs and pancakes, and special RED, bloody RED envelopes. Charles arrives, not happy. Charles: Now that we are all here, the Killer would like me to tell you all to worry. He believes you all deserve a day off for your handsome job. So please, take your minds elsewhere because today it is all about relaxation. Now, open your envelopes. rips them open, and finds a card in their envelope. Sol: A massage. Ermac: Same with me. Paper: Acupuncture. Yayy.... Nick: A Facial? Dark: Yoga? Jon: 'A hot tub. Nice. ---- 'Paper: 'I can just see how many ways this is going to go bad. PLEASE don't have me killed off. ---- the two maids are doing Sol and Ermac's massages, Charles deals with the acupuncture of Paper. Nick already is resting with his facial, as Dark does Yoga alone, and Jon enjoys his nice hot tub. As the camera zooms above, noticing his hot coffee mug, and the towel, he lays inside the Hot tub, relaxing. However, everything is not as it seems.... when KA-BOOM! Jon is launched from the hot tub and thrown into the pool. As everyone, minus Paper appears outside, they notice the pool is covered in a giant fog. 'Ermac: What the heck? then see Jon, floating in the pool. Jon is now dead. TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 8 OF MURDER ..... HOT AND COLD NEVER MIX! Who do YOU think the Killer is? Answer this poll or put who you think killed Jon in the comment section below! Paper Dark Sol Ermac Nick